


【鲤鱼夫夫】陆局长的异瞳波斯猫(第五十七章)

by Sunshineshine



Category: [Lei Yufu] Secretary Lu's alien pupil Persian cat(Chapter 57)
Genre: M/M, deeply love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshine/pseuds/Sunshineshine





	【鲤鱼夫夫】陆局长的异瞳波斯猫(第五十七章)

陆离洗完澡出来时，只见乔慕渔躺在床上，把身体裹在被子里，就露了两条光溜溜的手臂在外面，估计是全脱了。乔慕渔看见陆离呆愣愣的站在那里，就朝陆离勾了勾手指。陆离赶忙打开房间门朝外看了看自己老妈的动向，等确认母亲大人在自己房里后，迅速关上房门锁死，然后扑向乔慕渔。  
陆离把乔慕渔连人带被子抱起来，伸出舌头舔着乔慕渔的耳后，乔慕渔眉头紧皱眼眶湿润，眼尾带出一片绯色，声音中带着明显的压抑低哑还有颤颤巍巍的哭腔，他喊着离离，然后喊陆离的名字，最后喊陆警官，像某种小动物般乞求的奶声奶气的喘息呜咽着。  
陆离迅速吻上那张嘴，掠夺着乔慕渔的喘息和回应，陆离一手伸进被子里揉捏着乔慕渔的胸肉，拇指绕着那个小小的乳晕打转，乔慕渔嘴里忍不住呻吟起来，陆离立马捂住他的嘴，乔慕渔只能发出呜呜呜的声音，乔慕渔挥舞着手臂要打陆离，结果台灯被碰倒了，砸在地上，嘭的一声。  
突然一阵敲门声传来：“小陆啊，刚刚什么声音啊？”  
陆离却不回答，只管捉住乔慕渔的手，头埋在乔慕渔脖子处种草莓，乔慕渔一个激灵，赶忙说：“阿姨，我刚刚…不小心…嗯…碰倒了台灯，啊……”  
陆离的另一只手顺着乔慕渔的脊椎滑进臀缝，还未触及到穴口，就已然沾了两指的湿滑。门外陆母拍门的声音更大了:“小乔！发生什么事了？！”  
乔慕渔又羞又气，一口咬在陆离肩膀上，陆离闷哼一声，作怪的手更加卖力了。乔慕渔喘着粗气，对着外面喊：“没…没事！我不小心…嗯……膝盖撞到了！”  
陆母哦了一声，脚步声渐远，乔慕渔这才松了一口气，陆离迅速脱掉自己身上的浴袍，然后一把扯掉碍事的被子，乔慕渔赤条条的暴露在空气里，陆离将乔慕渔压倒，一口含住红透了的乳尖，乔慕渔双手插进陆离的头发里，双腿勾上陆离纤细的腰肢，浪叫着把另一边的乳头往陆离嘴里送……  
不知道过了多久，陆离突然一个挺身，直捣黄龙。乔慕渔腰也软了，抱住身上的陆离，想要索取更多……  
月亮从窗外照进来，给两人披上一层朦胧的纱。夜正长!  
陆离见家长的事情提醒了池震，池震挺着微微显怀的肚子去敬老院见池母，跟她说苏三省的事情。  
池母一开始是震惊的，儿子居然怀孕了!当她得知对象苏三省跟陆离还有亲戚关系时，气极:“你就非要跟陆家纠缠不清吗!你对得起你死去的姐姐吗!”  
池震本来低头沉默，此时却坚定的抬头说:“因为你，我放弃了陆离，如同挖肉剜心般的痛。这次，你无论说什么我也不会放弃了!姐姐她肯定是希望我幸福快乐的!”  
池母气愤的指着他的鼻子:“你是被狐狸精灌了迷魂汤了!”又指着池震的肚子，“你以为先斩后奏，生米煮成熟饭了，我就会答应？我告诉你，想都别想，除非我死了!给你两个选择，要么，你马上做手术把孩子做了，跟那个人一刀两断；要么，你跟他结婚去，我们断绝母子关系!”  
池震怒道:“你非要逼死我才甘心吗？!”  
池母哭着趴在床上，骂池震不孝，说不该把他生下来，喊着池雯的名字等等……  
池震十分苦恼，退出病房，坐在医院的走廊座椅上，垂着头。突然觉得眼前一暗，有人挡住了照射进来的阳光。  
池震抬起头，居然是拿着一束康乃馨的的苏三省 。池震惊得一下子站起来:“你怎么来了？你跟踪我!”  
“没有，是阿离告诉我的。”苏三省深吸一口气，推门进入病房。池母看到苏三省的一刹那:“陆离!你来干什么!这里不欢迎你!”  
苏三省陪着笑脸:“阿姨好，我叫苏三省!”  
池母一愣:“苏三省？”随即冷笑一声，“陆离，你以为换个名字就能跟池震在一起了？告诉你，只要我活着，你就别想!除非陆子鸣不是你亲爹。”  
苏三省哦了一声:“那没问题了，陆子鸣不是我爹，是我大姐夫，我家也早跟他断绝关系了。”说着掏出身份证递给池母。  
池母接过身份证一看，苏三省三个字映入眼帘，年纪比池震大一岁，而陆离要大三岁呢。看来真的不是陆离，池母还给苏三省身份证，又冷声道:“就算你不是陆离，就冲你跟陆家的关系，我也不会同意的!”  
苏三省摸了摸鼻子:“你同不同意都没关系，断绝关系这种威胁也没用，我是武警特警，是现役军人，我跟池震属于军婚，破坏军婚可是犯法的，哪怕是父母。”  
“你在威胁我!”池母脸色铁青。  
“三省不敢!”苏三省拿着桌上的花瓶插着花，“三省只是希望伯母考虑清楚。”  
池母一言不发的盯着苏三省，突然发出一个疑问:“你的眼神，我感觉很熟悉，就算陆离跟你长得一样，我看他时也没有那种感觉。我们以前是不是见过？”  
苏三省呵呵一笑:“看来你的记性挺好的。我们见过，在我5岁的时候，你那时还说希望我将来能当你儿媳妇来着……”  
池母一惊:“你是池雯当年带回来的那个小女生!”


End file.
